


Home

by WonhosTT



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Kind of melancholic writing style, Light Angst, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonhosTT/pseuds/WonhosTT
Summary: Wonho just wants to feel home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short hyungwonho drabble that I conjured up after having the first sentence stuck in my head for an hour lol.
> 
> Btw this is only semi-proof read (as written) and non-beta's sooooo sorry if there's any small gramatical/spelling errors...

Water drips down his spine. Slowly like the speed of molassess off a dry spoon. He looks over his shoulder towards the door, but drops his head straight after. His alabaster skin glistens under the fluorescent lights, reflecting off the stark white tiles. He flexes his fingers, scraping nails against the black grout , and grits his teeth. The water runs cold against his back, sating a feeling of despair within his muscles. He breathes slowly to accommodate the sting.

A knock sounds upon the door, gentle and shy. He grunts out towards it and steps onto the cold tile of the bathroom floor. His towel lay low upon his abdomen as he swings open the door.

Beautiful eyes that shine beneath curled lashes blink down at him. "Hoseok hyung, dinner's ready", pale lips speak softly, eyes cast to the side, hands fidgety. "I'll be right there, don't worry" he smiles quickly, gripping the towel closer to his hip. Long legs take longer strides away from him, and he breathes. One, two, three deep breaths as the heavy steps create more space between them. His heart beats a slower steady rhythm as he shuffles towards his shared room. Throwing on a plain shirt and ripped jeans he makes his way to eat. 

The meal tastes bland on his tongue, but everything seems to after a taste of him. He reaches for the salt, but thinks better of it when he eyes of The Hamster giving subtle glares towards his obvious lack of enthusiasm for the meal. He blinks and quickly forces more food into his system. His eyes wonder once more to bright eyes across the low table. Gazes shift and chopsticks twitch in shakey hands. 

When will we get over this ? He wants, he does . He wants so bad, but the boy seems edged. He seems in need of an escape, constantly fidgety, shifty eyes and short breaths.

Wonho watches him quietly go through his night routine. Watches him through half lidded sleep ridden eyes. He seems to slow for a moment, reaching through drawers, searching for something. Wonho closes his eyes. One moment, two, he lifts his life slightly. Long digits reach to switch of the light. He turns toward the wall and tried to fall into his dreamscape. 

But his body waits. Tensed, slightly limb to limb, he waits. His mind quiets and his body starts to relax, disappointment dragging down the set of his ribcage. He sighs softly and tightens his shut eyes.

Cold hands brush though the hairs at the back of his neck. Long limbs dip into the coils of his matress, breath puffs against his shoulder blades. He rolls his shoulders Shifts and turns. He breathes in deeply. "You're here ?" He whispers into the space between them. Petal pink lips twitch, purse, open. "You warm me" he breathes. Black hair shifts under pale skin. Wonho moves closer, latches his arms around the thin waist and breathes into his neck. Soft kisses to his crown are felt and his body relaxes. The long limbs beneath him grow lax. He is home.


End file.
